1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing multi- compartment upright refrigerators, i.e. provided with several preservation compartments at different temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators provided with more than two preservation compartments at different temperatures are known in the most varied forms. The compartments are generally three in number: a freezer compartment, a refrigeration compartment and a crisper or drinks compartment for preserving products at a temperature higher than those of the other two compartments. Some of these refrigerators have the three compartments situated one above the other, each being closed towards the outer environment by its own door. There are also three- compartment refrigerators in which one of the compartments is inside another, these two compartments being closed towards the outside by a common door, so that the refrigerator presents two outside doors.
Refrigerators are also known in which the doors are of relatively considerable depth such that for example the preservation compartment, with the door closed, has a depth 15-20% of which is occupied by the door. The purpose is to give the user better visibility of, and better access to, the refrigerator contents.
Notwithstanding the crowded state of the refrigerator art, much remains still to be done in reducing production costs by standardizing the main refrigerator components, while at the same time satisfying the aesthetic and functional requirements of the clientele.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing refrigerators of the indicated type which is able to assume two different configurations by using substantially the same basic components.
This and further objects which will be more apparent from the ensuing detailed description are attained by a method in accordance with the teachings of the accompanying claims.